


Pierce

by rainclouded



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainclouded/pseuds/rainclouded
Summary: Quick/rough LisaAya thing I wrote on a whim. Aya runs into Lisa (who's coming off a breakup) at Hanasakigawa after school.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Pierce

In this world, there were people who were just _special._ Aya truly believed that. Compared to a clumsy crybaby like herself with no redeeming factors other than stubborn determination, people like Chisato, with her overflowing talent and polished maturity, shone with a kind of brightness Aya couldn't help but be drawn to.

And while she would no doubt deny it if Aya told her so, Imai Lisa was one of those special people. Aya wasn't sure if, compared the no doubt many important people in Lisa's life, the two of them were particularly close, but every time they talked it certainly made Aya feel like they were. Lisa had a kind of natural ease in all social situations, combined with a genuine kindness and concern for those around her, that Aya found irresistibly appealing. Recently, people had been telling Aya that she was becoming a little more like a proper idol, but no matter how hard she worked, she had a sense that Lisa's levels of style, beauty, and charm were out of reach for her.

So when they encountered each other in front of Hanasakigawa's school entrance, Lisa's eyes puffy and her body leaning against the gate in a way that suggested it was having trouble supporting its own weight, it was a bit of a shock. Aya knew, intuitively, that Lisa cried just like anyone else, but she'd never seen it with her own eyes before. _Oh. She's human, too_. _Well, I mean, of course she is, but…_

"Hi, Aya. I must look terrible right now, huh? Sorry you had to see me like this." Lisa laughed, in the way that you laugh when nothing about the situation is funny but you still feel obligated to try and cheer things up.

"Um, did something happen? Are you all right?"

"Turns out I got dumped. Well, it's not as though it was totally without warning, but I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this…"

Aya blinked for a second, trying to process the information that she'd just received, and found that the first emotion that bubbled to the top was confusion.

"Why… why would someone reject you, of all people? I kind of can't imagine it. I mean, if it were me, I would never—"

Lisa laughed again, a little more warmly this time. "Thanks, Aya. I'm glad you're taking my side... but really, I can't say most of it wasn't my fault." There was a sad smile on her face as she said those last words, and Aya suddenly realized just what different worlds the two of them lived in. Aya couldn't even imagine what it was like to be in love, let alone be dating someone, let alone the kinds of complicated feelings Lisa had just alluded to.

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment, then Lisa spoke up once more. "Hey, Aya, you wanna go somewhere? I kind of just want to look at some clothes. It'll feel better if you come along."

"Oh, um, sure!"

"Thanks." Lisa smiled that sad smile again. "You're always so nice to me that it makes me want to act selfish around you, Aya. Sorry for dragging you along."

"It's fine, really!" Aya hurriedly tried to refute Lisa's statement. "And please don't worry about asking for things! To be honest, it makes me kind of happy when people depend on me, so feel free to do it as much as you want!"

"You'd better be careful what you say around me. I'm secretly a really selfish and greedy person, you know? Who knows what I might ask for?" Lisa grinned mischievously, and for a second Aya was struck dumb.

Despite everything, Imai Lisa still shone with a light Aya knew she herself would never emit.

As the two of them wandered around the shopping mall, it was easy to forget their previous conversation. Lisa seemed as though she was much closer to normal than she had been earlier, animatedly talking about how cute this sweater was, or how good that skirt would look on Aya.

"I feel like I don't quite have enough variety in stuff to wear when it gets cooler, so I wanted to check out some of these sweaters…" Lisa trailed off, her gaze fixated on a loose-fitting black sweater.

"Lisa? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just… whenever I come here, I usually think about the kind of clothes that would look good on her so I can recommend her them, but I guess there's not really a point to that now, is there…"

Looking extremely fragile, she suddenly buried her head in Aya's chest, and, in a weak voice that didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, said, "How am I supposed to just show up at band practice now…"

Aya wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, and was instead more than a little concerned about what exactly she was supposed to do in this situation. Would it be right to hug Lisa? She got the feeling they might have hugged before without thinking about it too hard, but for some reason the same things Aya had done naturally beforehand wouldn't quite seem to come to her.

_My heart's beating too fast, isn't it? I hope she doesn't think I'm weird or anything…_

Eventually she gave up on thinking too hard and wrapped her arms tightly around Lisa, who shoved her head further into Aya's chest.

Come to think of it, this might have been the first time one of Aya's friends had opened her heart up to her this much. Like she'd said before, it wasn't a bad feeling to have others depending on you. That was part of what an idol did, right? Giving people the strength to keep moving even when things were tough?

"…Aya." Lisa's voice was slightly muffled.

"Y-yeah?"

"I've suddenly got a lot more free time on my hands, so I'm going to need you to help me spend it. Okay?"

"Um, okay?"

Lisa finally extracted herself from Aya's embrace and grinned. "You really are nice to me, huh, Aya? You hug me even when we're out in public like this, and you agree to spend a whole bunch of time with me even though you're definitely busy. It's too bad we're not in the same school or the same band or I'd definitely take advantage of you more!"

"You're welcome to take advantage of me as much as you'd like!"

Lisa smiled again, and then took a glance at her phone. "It's gotten kinda late, huh. I'd better get back."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"You bet! I'll be just fine."

The two of them walked out of the store, more or less saying nothing until they reached the point where it was time to part ways.

"Hey, Aya, one more thing."  
"What is it?"

"Are your ears pierced?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Lisa placed something into Aya's hand. "Here. Take these."  
Aya stared at the items she'd been given. Two pink rabbits stared blankly back at her.

"Wait, but these are—"

"It's fine, it's fine! I've worn them a lot. Sometimes you just get tired of wearing the same things, you know? And I'd feel better if you had them than if they just sat in my drawer." She sighed. "Plus, and this is kind of goofy, but it's kind of like me metaphorically moving on. Letting go of the past, that kind of thing."

Aya looked at her hand again, and nodded. "I don't know if I'm worthy of these, but if you want me to have them, then…"

"A lot more worthy than someone like me, that's for sure." For a second Lisa looked sad again, and then they said their goodbyes and she receded into the distance.

The next school day, Aya couldn't quite manage to calm herself down. One part of her had wanted to just leave the earrings alone. After all, anyone who knew Lisa well would recognize that they were the same ones she was always wearing, and Aya didn't want to seem as though she was just trying to be a pale imitation of one of her friends.

But at the same time, she couldn't deny that having something that had been so important to a person Aya deeply respected gave her a feeling of superiority. Lisa might be nice to everyone, but she couldn't give everyone her earrings. And so, maybe to show off, maybe to feel like she could be a little bit closer to someone "special," she'd worn the earrings to school.

"What's got you so fidgety, Aya?" Chisato asked at lunch, frowning in disapproval.

"Um, nothing in particular? Why do you ask?" Aya made a show of pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Chisato sighed. "Isn't Sayo in your class? You did well to get this far without her scolding you."

"Maybe it's because they blend in with my hair?"

Chisato didn't seem terribly amused at Aya's joke, but Aya remained undaunted. "Do they at least look cute on me?"

"I think they looked better on the person who was originally wearing them."

Aya pouted slightly, but in the end she couldn't really disagree with what Chisato was saying. Almost anything Aya wore would look better on Lisa.

On Aya's way back to the classroom, a voice called out to her. "Excuse me."

"Hmm? Oh, Sayo! Hello!"  
"You do realize that wearing earrings is against school rules, don't you? I'd expect you to know that by—"

Sayo broke off in the middle of her lecture, staring at Aya's ears. Aya supposed that Sayo was used to seeing these earrings on Lisa as well, so it was no doubt a bit of a surprise to see Aya wearing them. In a second, she would probably resume scolding Aya, and Aya would reluctantly take her earrings out, at least until after school.

But Sayo, a strange look on her face, made the rare play of retreating. "…Just don't make a habit of this," she said, continuing back towards their classroom and leaving Aya, puzzled, behind her.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. _Aya!_ it said. _I wanted to thank you for other day, so is it okay if I meet you at Hanasakigawa after school today?_

 _Of course!_ Aya replied, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face. The earlier feeling of superiority had returned at the thought that Lisa was going to show up at her school specifically for her sake.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur until, after waiting for a while at the front gate, a familiar smiling face entered Aya's field of vision.

"Aya! Hi! How's it going?" Lisa seemed as cheerful, maybe even more so, than usual, as though the events of the other day had never happened. Aya wasn't sure if this meant she was fully recovered or just that she was doing a better job of hiding her real feelings, but at the very least Aya would take "not crying" as an improvement.

"I've been doing good! Are you, um, doing better?"

"Better than the other day, that's for sure. Oh, I see you're wearing those earrings! As I suspected, they look real cute on you!"

Aya could feel herself blushing slightly, but if Lisa noticed that she didn't say anything, continuing, "Here's what I wanted to give you."

Aya took the decoratively wrapped bag from Lisa and peeked inside.

"I wanted to make them pink 'cause they were for you, so I ended up with heart-shaped cookies with some food coloring in them. Guess cookies shaped like sakura petals would have worked too, but it's not really that season anymore…"

"Thanks very much! I'll treasure them!"

"If by "treasure" you mean eat, then please do so! I have to get to my part-time job, so I'll see you later."

Aya stared at the cookies for a second, suddenly aware of her heart beating faster than normal.

"Lisa!" she called out to her friend's receding back.

Lisa turned around slowly. "What is it, Aya?"  
"Um, if you ever have any problems or need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. Actually, I'd be happy if you talked to me before you talked to anyone else…"

"You're quite selfish yourself, aren't you?" Lisa said, grinning. "But, well, I don't hate girls like that." She winked and then turned around once more, gradually vanishing into the distance.

Aya sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She'd really wanted to talk a little more, but that would have to wait for next time.

And that "next time" would surely come. Aya believed it. Because one of the bright, shining, special people in her life had—even if it was just a little—started to think of Aya as special too.

Removing one of the pink rabbits from her ears, she brought it to her lips and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> one of the things i think is interesting about this ship is that aya looks at lisa in a very different way than most other potential lisa ship partners would. think it puts lisa in a position she isn't normally in, which would be fun to examine further


End file.
